The Ultimate Love
by marspotterfan33343
Summary: Janess Pairing. Jake, has always loved her, more than she could possibly imagine.
1. Hesitation

Chapter One

The sound of a heartbeat was pounding in his ears, and he realized that it was his own. Jacob hated these parties, because they always meant that he had to be around Edward, but perhaps since it was Renesme's party he could withstand all of the noises around him, and Edward as well. He was gazing at her from across the room, not even thinking about anything else as he stood there. She always attracted his complete attention no matter what she did, and that was what scared him sometimes. She could make his heart pound, and his entire wall he had built so that he wouldn't lose control with her always faltered no matter how hard he tried not to allow it to happen. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply her scent flowing to him.

He could still sense that Edward was watching him, and he walked towards Nessie sneaking up on her from behind, and lifted her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and spun her around laughing. He heard her squeal, and giggle, "Jake!" She laughed, and continued to spin with him. She always knew who it was, when it came to him, and her laughing continued even after he placed her gently back onto the ground. She was still overcome with giggles, and before long he watched her spin around, and look at him. She was beautiful, and he had been there for her now for Seven years of her life. Seven. Seven years he had withheld the torment that happened whenever she was near to him. His entire body always told him how much he needed her.

He gazed back towards Edward, and saw a look of contempt, and hatred in his eyes, and within seconds he also saw that Bella was by his side grabbing him gently by the arm, and guiding him away, giving Jacob a nod, and a smile so that nothing bad would be happening to ruin Nessie's day. Jacob's glance fixed back on Renesme, and she was gazing at him from the eyes of a Seventeen year old even though her age said she was Seven she was really about the size of a Seventeen year old, and that was all he could see. She shook her head at him, "I just wanted to say Happy Birthday Nessie" He said gently to her, and lifted his hand to stroke a strand of her hair behind her ear so that he could see her beautiful brown eyes. Bella's eyes. He shook his head at the thought.

Jacob watched her seeing her giggle again slightly, and say, "Jake, you have said that about twenty times now!" She said, and gently caressed his cheek. He felt his heart rapidly pounding in his chest as she touched him, and his entire body went ridgid as he contained himself from kissing her. He had only kissed her a few times before on the lips, and every time he had he had nearly lost control with her. It was painful for him to be able to kiss her, but not have anything more, and it was hard for him to restrain himself, but he had done it. For her. She cocked her head lightly to the side, and smiled at him. He felt a blush creeping across his russet cheeks as she mentioned all the times he had said it before, and he shook his head with a laugh.

"I love saying it though..." He told her, and shrugged lightly as he felt her eyes searching his happily. He couldn't even remotely think about anything except for her. She was always in his mind, and that was never going to change. He allowed a smile to cross his features, and he saw her eyes gaze over towards Edward who was being pulled away by Bella, and she immediately knew that they needed to leave the room. Edward was probably picking at Jacob's brain with a fine tooth comb, and he could tell she knew that much. She turned her vision back on him, and lifted her hand lightly tugging on his arm, "C'mon" She said lightly before pulling him out the front door, and he followed right behind her not wanting to leave her side regardless. He walked down the steps of the front porch, and towards the grass. It was long, and green his bare feet brushed against the thick strands, and he continued to walk behind her. She pulled him all the way to the old swing set, and instant memories played there for him. He remembered when she was maybe two he would easily push her on the swing set, and she would giggle, and laugh for hours. Yet he never wanted to spend his afternoons doing anything except making Nessie happy, and even if he tried lying to himself it was still the same. He would never not want to be with Nessie helping her out in every way possible. Especially today. It was her birthday, and he had promised he would spend it with her no matter what happened.

He watched as she easily pumped her feet pushing the swing back, and forth as her blond hair cascaded down her back, and blew easily in the wind. He couldn't help, but watch her, and his heart started to beat quickly in her chest as he continued to observe, and she looked up at him stopping the swing abruptly, and her hues locked on his, "Whats wrong Nessie?" He asked his voice wavering slightly, as he could see the confusion in her brown hues as she continued to search his eyes for something, but he couldn't quite place what she was looking for in them. He leaned himself against the side of the pole, and slipped his fingers into his pockets knowing that she was going to question him. He could sense it in his heart.

"If I asked you to do something would you do it?" She asked him her eyes refusing to look away from him, and his own eyes adverted to the ground. He couldn't quite understand what she would want from him, that he hadn't already given to her, and his entire body was willing him to kiss her again. Something that he tried so hard not to do. Her entire life all he had tried to do was keep her safe, and away from all of the chaos that his own life had held. He had even kept what him, and Bella used to have a secret all of her life. He hadn't told her a thing.

"It depends..." He told her his voice trailing off as his hues remained transfixed on the dirt, and her own curious hues tried to catch his again, and she leaned down her eyes never leaving his face, but no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't allow her to look him in the eyes, "Kiss me" She requested, and his heart sped immensely his eyes remained on the ground as every fiber of his being told him to do it. Take her right there while she was willing, and kiss her with all the passion his body possessed. But he couldn't do it... He knew that he couldn't do it. How could he? He wouldn't be able to stop himself if he did.

"I can't..." He told her shaking his head removing his hands from his pockets allowing them to dangle for a few seconds before one ran quickly through his hair, and he forced his body to stand up straight, away from the pole that held together the swing set. He couldn't hurt her like that, he knew the kiss would go much farther. She had requested that before, and he had always told her no, and when he had kissed her a few times before they had always been more like peck's that a father would pass to his daughter after years of devotion simply, because that was all he could muster without going all the way with her. It would kill him if he ended up raping her. He wouldn't be able to stop, and she wasn't strong enough to push him away.

"Why won't you!" She stood from the swing set the chains clinking, and her hands balling into fists at her side. He had angered her, and he knew it deep down inside. He knew that he was causing her pain that he hadn't meant to cause, but didn't she understand it was for her own good? He couldn't explain to her why, because he didn't want her to know that he was a monster, or at least to think of him as one, "It's my BIRTHDAY!" She shouted at him, "You always do this! You won't kiss me, god you won't even look at me!" Tears were welling in her eyes he could sense them, because he felt the aching feeling that she did in her gut, "You know I cry myself to sleep, because of you!" She hit him low, and he felt her fingers on his cheek, and his eyes automatically closed.

Visions from the past few years rushed through his head. She wasn't lying all of her visions from the past few years rushed into him, and they were all of her crying curled into a ball holding a teddy bear. When she allowed him to think again, by pulling her hand away he gazed up at her again, "You have no idea how hard it is to want someone every day, and need that person, and not be able to have them!" He shouted back at her his hands clenching into fists the visions made him angry, though not at her, more towards himself, "I can't kiss you, I just can't! Alright!" He shouted back, and she glared at him. Her fingers digging into the skin of her hands, and she was crying at last tears rolling down her pale cheeks her blond hair still flying astray in the wind.

"How do you know that I have never wanted anyone!" She retorted, "You don't really care about me do you?" and his eyes flicked closed his heart pounding in his chest as he gazed down towards the ground. He couldn't remotely even think straight as he tried to comprehend her words. She had a desire like he did? He didn't care! She didn't have a clue the kind of hold she had over him. She was the one person that could cause his body to go into an overload. Everything was possible when she was around. He could easily fall into any trap with just one little kiss from her. His body would react accordingly, and in a very intense fashion that would not be tolerated in any other sense, and even the thought churned his stomach. He didn't think that hurting her was even an option, and that was what refrained him from kissing her.

"You don't have any idea, what it is like to want someone, and need someone like I do you!" He told her, "Don't you dare tell me that I don't care about you, don't even think it!" He growled his heart pounding in his overheated chest, and his hues staying focused on hers. She knew how to anger him, almost as well as she knew how to force his desire to increase by about 200 percent, in little over a minute. He was still trying to imagine, how she could even have said what she just had to him. Accused him of not caring about her? He lived for her, and breathed because she breathed. His life had stopped being his own on the day she was born. It had become hers, because he lived for her, and only her. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply. That would be the way it was till the day he died.


	2. Uncontrolled Love

**Uncontrolled Love**

* * *

His heart was pounding, and he reopened his eyes gazing at her watching to see what she was thinking, but the next thing he felt was lips against his own. She was kissing him. His entire body froze as he fought for self control, and he felt his hands grasping her shoulders, his emotions; the monster inside telling him, "keep going this is what you wanted." His brain telling him to stop, and let her go to not touch her. She was innocent, still a virgin, he couldn't steal that from her, but the beast was taking control slowly edging him closer, and closer...

"Stop!" He pushed her back away from him keeping his eyes closed as he fought to regain his breath, and his intense hearing picked up the sound of her heartbeat that was pounding in unison with his own making his urgency to have her much harder to control, "You have no idea what your doing Nessie" He opened his eyes looking up at hers as she panted trying to catch her breath from the kiss, "You have no idea what will happen..." his voice trailed off as he continued to look at her with his own worried hues.

"I want this, I want us!" She argued back shaking her head as she pried his fingers off of her arms, and took a step towards him, "I want everything with you, Jake..." She whispered softly, "You don't have to protect me anymore, "Look at me i'm all grown up." She said softly, and he looked at her the same trace of fear in his gaze as he shook his head trying to take a step back, but she took a step forward again standing before him, "It's my birthday, and you promised I could have anything..." She whispered a blush creeping across her pale skin as she spoke. He shook his head already sensing what she was asking, and he pleaded with her with his eyes. He didn't trust himself to speak, his mind told him to run, but his legs had rooted him to the floor.  
"Nessie...please..." he pleaded with her shaking his head as he looked into her eyes, "We can't...I can't..." he shook his head, feeling her hand rushing to the side of his face, before he could say anything more she was speaking.

"You have no idea how much I want this!" She whispered, and visions rushed through his mind. All traces of the noise from the party inside of the house disappeared, and were replaced by what she wanted him to see. He saw darkness, before the sound of breathing, and moving bodies. He could see them intertwining with each other making love while the moonlight shone in through the window to the left. He could only see the outlines of the bodies, but he knew exactly whose they were without a doubt.

"Nessi-"

"Shhh," She whispered as more of the visions flowed through his mind of them moving together, "Don't speak, just feel." She mused leaning in pressing her lips to his, and this time he didn't have the will to protest all of his walls were torn down, because of what she had forced him to see, and feel. His body only wanted one thing.

Her.

She broke the kiss staring into his hues; his breathing was heavy within his chest, and his thoughts were racing a mile a minute, "Theres no turning back..." he whispered, "I won't be able to stop..." She shook her head grasping his hands in hers intertwining their fingers effortlessly pressing her forehead against his.

"I don't care." She said truthfully, "I really want you." She whispered, "Never anyone else, only you." She promised, and he closed his eyes allowing his mind to process what she was saying, but she didn't allow him to. She started to pull his hand leading him further away from the house towards the woods, "C'mon..." She whispered. He knew that they couldn't do this near her house. She was taking him back to his own. It was empty, for the weekend, because his father was off with Charlie doing a sleepover which was usual.

His heart was telling him not to do this. He didn't want her to regret the first time they did something, but she had pushed a barrier. A barrier that had taken him time, and energy to put up to stop himself from hurting her, and now she had broken it within minutes simply with her persuasion. She had always been a persuasive girl, and now she was taking it to a new level. The safety barrier being completely gone, as she lead him up the steps of his house, and inside closing the door behind them. She stood in front of him as his eyes continued to plead with hers, and she refused to let him leading him slowly to his bedroom, and pressed him back against the bed gently, and he fell onto it, while looking up at her. The sun was starting to set, and he listened for anyone approaching his house, but found nothing.

She was going to release him from this prison, and at the same time he was never going to forgive himself if he hurt her. He watched her, reach down, and once more press her hand to his face showing him more images of what she had dreamt about, and he gasped as his eyes rolled back seeing more of what she had showed him earlier, the bodies intertwined; moans escaped from both of their parted lips, before they once more intertwined with one another. He could hear, and see everything from the delicate moans to the sound of the skin rubbing against each other. The bodies became one as he watched, and his own heart started racing, and his desire for her made his member start to harden in his pants. He hated that she was able to do this to him.

He felt her pulling her hand back at last, and his vision came back to normal. She leaned down lightly kissing across Jakes neckline, while still standing, "Relax," She mused in his ear, "You want this too." She said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as she stood before straightening her back, and slipped her fingers under her shirt allowing it to trail up the length of her body slowly teasing him as she lifted it revealing her soft, pale skin, and polka dot bra. She at last seated herself on top of him looking into his eyes as she felt his member poking her under her skirt, and she smiled slowly grinding her hips across it eliciting a gasp from his lips, before a low growl followed, "You don't have to hide it anymore" She whispered in his ear continuing to grind her hips against his hardened member.

Low moans erupted from his throat making him continue to thrust against her, "Nessie...this...is...wrong..." He whispered, and felt her fingers slipping beneath his shirt teasing the skin, and causing goosebumps to raise on his body. She pressed him back against the bed pressing her lips to him to silence him, and stroked her fingers all the way up past his toned chest, and pulled the shirt off of him, revealing his tanned skin. He couldn't speak as she continued to kiss him, his heart racing in his chest, and his eyes flicked closed as his lips moved on their own kissing her back without even a second thought about it.

She slipped her hands up his chest to where his were resting on the bed, and grasped them calmly, gently guiding them down her body starting at the mounds of her breasts. She gently brushed his fingers against them, and forced his hands down her stomach, and looked at him gently, searching his eyes as he gazed at her in general amazement, and longing. She could see all of it in his eyes. He wanted her, but he was still clinging onto the fight that he had inside, "Jake please..." She whispered, "I need you" She smiled kissing across his neckline letting go of his hands as he started to roam across her body exploring it for himself without her guidance.

He couldn't warn her anymore than he already had now he was completely at loss of all control. He flipped them, eliciting a gasp from her, and began kissing down, and across her body kissing every square inch of the skin that was already bare to him. He pulled at her bra ripping it off, in a sudden burst of strength, and she knew that she had forced him to finally snap. He was no longer in control with her. She had gotten exactly what she wanted out of him. She was finally going to be his, in more than just words, but in the most powerful way it was possible to be someone else's.

She moaned as his lips moved to her breasts sucking on them one at a time, and kneading them lightly forcing the nipples to harden, and moans escaped her lips as she laid there arching her back towards his lips. He traced his fingers down her stomach, before tracing his lips as well kissing every inch of her perfectly toned stomach. He yanked off her skirt discarding it on the ground, before yanking down her panties which she kicked off herself. She was completely exposed to his eyes, but she didn't feel embarrassment, or any self conscious feeling at all. She smiled softly, and he pushed her back up onto the bed so she was no longer hanging off the bed. She pulled at his pants pulling them down his legs, before he kicked them off.

He pulled the remaining material that was keeping them apart, his boxers, before discarding them into the growing pile of half shredded clothes. The monster inside of him was coming out as if he was in heat. She felt him quickly pressing his lips to her, the moans were passing from his lips as he held her tightly to him, and she felt him spreading her legs, before positioning himself at her entrance, and she gasped as she felt him pushing himself against her, "Your sure?" He asked, and she kissed him as an answer, and whimpered as she felt him starting to enter her breaking through her virginity walls. She felt her opening was so much smaller than his member. She closed her eyes, and gasped burrowing her face into his neckline, as he continued to push through her barriers.

She whimpered, and after the pain subsided he started to move inside of her. She felt him drving himself full force into her, the constant moans escaping both of their lips, and she clung to him consistently. She needed him more than she had ever needed anyone, and she continued to whimper as she felt him continuing to pound into her. She felt her orgasm coming, and his was coming as well. She felt him give one last thrust, before he exploded inside of her. She closed her eyes her heart was pounding, as they both laid against the bed.

He eventually climbed off of her, and laid beside her closing his eyes in shock, and disbelief. He had done everything he had sworn he wouldn't do. She was the image of perfection, and now he had tainted her soul. She was no longer pure, but his. He had claimed her forever. He looked away biting his bottom lip. He still couldn't believe what he had done. His eyes gazed at hers, and she smiled softly looking at him. He sat up on the bed running his fingers through his spiked hair, "We have to get you back to the party" he whispered slipping from his bed, he began pulling on clothes quickly, and silently.

He saw what remained of the shredded clothes of hers, and shook his head, "Here change into these" he whispered. He always had extra clothes of hers laying around. He knew that Edward was going to know about this the second that he came in contact with Nessie, and it was not going to end so well for anyone. He watched her furrowing her eyebrows, but obeying none the less. He took her hand, and lead her from the room towards her house, through the woods the same way she had brought them here, but somehow it was making him sick. What he had just done with her. He shouldn't have allowed himself to loose control like he had. he stood before the house hearing the sounds of the large party, and simply stood there quietly not wanting to go inside.

"Jake?" Nessie asked softly tugging on his hand, "Are you alright?" She asked him softly her eyes searching his, and he looked away ashamed to look at her.

"Fine, Nessie, c'mon..." He whispered not trusting himself to be alone with her for a moment more, and he lead her silently into the house.

* * *

**AN: It has been 7 long months since I have done anything with this story, and for that I apologize! I am so sorry guys! Everyone who asked me to continue here ya go I hope you liked it! I will try to update this, and other stories soon, but I may be unable to for a while :(I keep getting my comp taken away, and such .  
**


End file.
